A Story Never Told
by Furny
Summary: Read and see the adventure of two young lovers, as they face the challenges of family hatred, running away, and even bringing their own daughter into their unaccepting world. Enter Jamie Harmony's story.
1. Just kill me

**A Story Never Told.**

**Chapter 1**

_**Just Kill Me.**_

_A thousand miles may pass_

_A thousand years may go by_

_And a thousand people_

_May influence your choice_

_Though as you age_

_The journey of one's self_

_May be the only importance_

_When it comes the time _

_That you have to grow up_

_And make your own decision._

No matter the consequences 

_If your choice is your opinion _

_And what you believe._

**Some people wonder about me. I'm what most would call, an outcast. Nobody wants me nobody cares. Only five people have ever wanted me, they would be my parents, my mom's best friend, and my mom's parents. Growing up, I thought the story of my parents was an unimaginable story that could never happen. Unfortunately as I aged, one thing came clear, I realized that this wasn't just a fable of imagination that my grandmother had told me. This was the true story of my parents. The truth behind my existence and the horrible mistake I think of myself. You may be asking who I am and my answer would normally be 'no one' or something along those lines. In this case, I must tell my name otherwise the whole story would be misunderstood. Therefore, my name is Jamie Harmony Bolton, and this is my story.**

**I sat upright against a tree leaning my head back thinking about little. My eyes raised up to the tree and I stood up. I traced my fingers along a marking with a heart around it that read, 'Only you. TBxGM.' A small message, I know, but it was the only thing I had left of my parents. That and a pocket knife my dad dropped. Of course this isn't where my parent's story begins, actually it began before either were born. Their families were sworn enemies. It all started over a treasure that no one knew as to where it was. Written document told of a treasure far more valuable than gold, more precious than silver, and more important than that of a crown. No one really found the treasure but each family claimed they would, and for that they were enemies. When my parents came into that picture, it was no different. They were both taught to hate each other but neither knew why they just obeyed. The day they met was unforgettable…**

A young woman was riding her beautiful white horse, Jin, until they reached a stream where she stopped Jin and let her drink. The woman, Gabriella, was not too far from her family's property but she was off and she knew where and that she shouldn't be there. Jumping her horse over the creak she pulled her hood over her head. Jin trotted for a couple minutes until Gabriella slowed her to a stop and stepped off of her.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in some leaves. The sudden movement caused her to look over to find a black horse speeding toward her. Gabriella jumped back onto Jin and kicked her sides to go but the horse was stubborn and it took a couple moments until Gabriella got her to sprint away, but the other horse was gaining ground and was only a few feet away. Taking a dangerous move, Gabriella jumped her mare over the stream almost sideways but she made it and kept on. When Gabriella looked back she found the other rider hot on her trail. As she kicked Jin's sides, Gabriella noticed a cliff ahead and took a sharp U turn and started back the other way. The other rider quickly followed her but was now loosing distance. Without warning, Jin stopped quickly. When Gabriella kicked her sides, she wouldn't budge. Gabriella jumped off Jin and grabbed her reins. She pulled Jin a couple feet and hopped back on, but still she wouldn't budge.

Having no other choice, Gabriella jumped of Jin and ran towards a small dry trench where she tried to run down the side, but her ankle caught on something and she tumbled down. She laid there completely sure that she would. A sound was heard above but Gabriella didn't look up because she knew it would be her fate. The young man up above tied the two horses to a tree and slid down with a knife in hand ready to kill who ever had trespassed. He held the knife toward her as he kicked her hardly onto her back making her hood fall back and revealing her beauty. When he saw her, he put his knife in its case and kneeled next to her. Unless this woman was harmful, he wouldn't kill her.

"You may as well kill me now instead of torture, I would much appreciate it." Gabriella spat at him through her pain.

"Nice to meet you two." The man said.

"Well it is not to great to meet you, the man who is supposed to kill me on the spot." Gabriella spat again.

"Aren't we feisty?" He said to her.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not going to kill you." He told her.

"Well then I almost killed myself running from you then." Gabriella said.

"Yea, but I do have a soft spot for damsels in distress." The man said.

"And you were the one that put me in distress." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Well what were you doing on my property anyway?" He asked.

"Your property?" Gabriella asked as she got afraid.

"Yes my property, well my parents but I live there so it's mine too I guess." He struggled for the right words.

"I have to go." Gabriella said knowing it was her only chance to not get killed.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Not too far I can get there myself thank you very much." Gabriella said trying to get up but failing as her ankle was now sprained. She ended up using the man for support making both blush.

"I'm Troy, what is your name?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." Gabriella told him.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"You'd kill me." Gabriella said in a whisper.

"No I swear I won't." Troy told her in a whisper also.

"Gabriella…. Gabriella Montez." Gabriella told him as she winced as if expecting something bad.

"You're a Montez?" Troy asked uncertainly.

"Yes…" Gabriella said in a quite voice.

"Well I'm supposed to kill you, but I don't really like this whole family hatred thing. I'm not even sure why our families fight." Troy admitted.

"Well it's all about a treasure that no one has any clue as to where it actually is and both our families are looking for it." Gabriella informed him.

"That's stupid." Troy said under his breath.

"They say its more valuable than gold, more precious than silver, and more important than that of a crown." Gabriella recited what had been taught to her.

"Well I have no clue what that is but I don't really care." Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"Neither do I." Gabriella said as Troy sat down and she sat next to him.

"Good." Troy told her.

"I shouldn't trust you enough to sit next to you comfortably, but I do and it's weird." Gabriella admitted.

"Yea, it is." Troy agreed. Gabriella looked up and noticed the sun was nearing its horizon.

"I have to go. My parents won't be happy and they'll send out a search team… again." Gabriella sighed as she carefully got up with Troy right behind her. He helped lift her up and sighed too.

"When will I see you again?" Troy asked concerned with his departing new friend.

"I come for a ride every morning a little after dawn, I'll meet you here tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea sure." Troy said quickly as Gabriella galloped away waving at a newfound friend.

"Till tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Till tomorrow Gabriella." Troy said to himself as he waved at her now far away figure and sighed loudly.


	2. Forbidden love

**A Story Never Told.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Forbidden Love**_

_True Love seeks sanctuary_

_In places we don't expect_

_Nor do we have any control_

_Over our feelings or sanity_

_True Love seeks refuge_

_In the places no one expects_

_No matter how strongly mind_

_It will take over._

_True Love seeks stronghold _

_Where it knows it will last_

_And the shadows of mistrust_

_Will be blinded._

_Whether you're prepared or not_

_Whether you want it or not_

_Whether forbidden or encouraged_

_True Love seeks its victims by their heart. _

**I can only imagine what they had felt being friends with their, supposed, enemy. I wonder what it would be like to have that… Forbidden love.**

Troy sat next to the large tree and listened for Gabriella. They had been meeting every morning for almost a month now. He finally heard the galloping footsteps and stood to greet her.

"Good morning Gabriella." Troy said helping her off the horse.

"Hello Troy, fine day out isn't it?" Gabriella asked.

"It very much is." Troy said as he sat down against a tree and Gabriella sat next to him.

After about an hour of talking, Gabriella's face turned serious and Troy couldn't help wondering why.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked concerned.

"Troy, what if someone finds out where we go everyday?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know Gabs." Troy told her truthfully and she seemed to let it go.

"This is great, I love hanging out with you. Usually when I meet new people, I'm shy and quiet, but with you I'm actually myself having fun." Gabriella said excitedly before sighing contently and leaning into Troy's arm.

"Well I love hanging out with you… My dad is always saying that I will be the one to find this long lost treasure. I'm not even going to look for it. I'm just glad to have someone who doesn't care about this stupid treasure." Troy told her honestly. He hadn't known what was going on with him lately. He looked down at Gabriella's face that was staring straight back at him and, subconsciously, they both leaned in. The kiss was passionate, loving, gentle, and full of lust at the same time. They broke apart and stared at each other as if reading what to do next, before they leaned in again and got caught up in a heated make out session that was only stopped when one off the horses whinnied.

"This isn't going to work Troy… Being friends is hard enough but lovers?" Gabriella started to freak.

"Hey hey hey calm down… Whatever happens, I love you ok?" Troy assured her.

"I love you too." Gabriella told him back.

"Here." Troy said taking out his knife. He started carving into the wood and they admired it when they were done… 'Only You. TBxGM.'

"I love it." Gabriella told him.

"Good, I do too." Troy said as he leaned in and they started to kiss again. Once they had pulled away, they laid down. Gabriella rested her head on his chest and he held her tight though knowing this was a forbidden love.

* * *

I actually don't know where to place this in time, but there are no cars and it's in the past. At least 100, maybe more. They take horses everywhere and tie them up outside the stores. Montezes and Boltons are very high in the society too lol. 


	3. Binding bonds

**A Story Never Told**

**Chapter 3**

_**Binding Bonds **_

_A bond between people_

_Can be powerful_

_Sometimes like a shadow and provider_

_As the provider moves _

_Its shadow follows every step _

_And is always close behind_

_Never is the shadow gone_

_Nor does it break the bond_

_Never will it ever change_

_Only when the sun is bright_

_And the blinding light shines over_

_Does the shadow ever fade_

_Just remember_

_The sun won't always blind_

_And the shadow will always return_

**I looked back up to the tree and pulled out the pocket knife that was once my father's. I could vividely imagine a man carving in the wood. I didn't know what my father looked like, I had never seen a picture, but I have an image in my head of a man staring down at me. I don't know who it was but it could have been him. I have seen pictures of my mother though... She was beautiful and I possess many of her features.**

As the days went on, Troy and Gabriella grew closer together. The love between the two intensified, and everything, every kiss, every touch, and every thought brought them closer to the sad truth that this couldn't last without a fight. They were coming to the point of realization that they were mortal enemies in love and there was nothing either could do about it.

"Troy, what do you see in your future?" Gabriella asked a year after they started their secret love.

"Well, I see a wonderful home, beautiful children, and of course my beautiful wife." Troy said swinging his head up to look at her, grinning madly as she smirked and kissed him.

"You're my prince charming." Gabriella said smiling at him.

"And you're my beautiful princess… someday maybe even my queen." Troy said, both blushing slightly at the thought of her as his wife.

"Troy… What are we going to do?" Gabriella asked slightly faltering about their condition.

"Don't worry, if something happens I will give my life for you." Troy told her looking straight in her eyes.

"And I the same." Gabriella told him back and they kissed again.

"Dance with me?" Troy asked getting up and extending a hand to her.

"Of course." Gabriella said taking his offer and jumping up.

The two skipped around happily for minutes until Troy fell back and Gabriella collapsed on his chest. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled before Troy flipped Gabriella over and kissed her passionately.

"I have to go Troy, see you later, I love you." Gabriella said pushing him playfully of her and standing up.

Gabriella walked over to her horse and jumped up before taking off into the sunny afternoon forest. As she left, Troy stared after her. Then, shaking his head, he jumped onto his horse and galloped back to his home. Not long after he got into the house did he go to his parent's room.

"Hello Troy." Lucy Bolton said to him.

"What did I do now?" He asked.

"Nothing nothing, I was just wondering where you go off to every morning." Lucy started.

"You know there is this beautiful place in the woods that I just love to go and just let my mind go, you know?" Troy told her.

"Just remember not to go too close to the Montez residence." Lucy reminded her son.

"Your mother is right Troy. Don't go close or they won't show any mercy." Jack Bolton said appearing from seemingly no where.

"I know, I won't go there." Troy assured.

"I don't think you should even go close, you're my only son and this is what you get when we leave, except it is in our family that we house relatives as we do now." Jack told him.

"Yea." Troy said.

"Well have a good night…" Lucy said eyeing her son suspiciously.

"You too ma." Troy said walking up to his room that was in a large castle like area.

Across the forest, Gabriella was getting an almost exact same lecture.

"Gabriella, I don't know if I like you running off everyday to who knows where." Maria Montez told her daughter

"Don't worry Mama, I don't go anywhere bad." Gabriella assured her mother.

"Gabriella remember it isn't always safe in those woods." Her father, John, told her.

"I know, I know." Gabriella said.

"No Gabriella, they will kill you." John tried to explain.

"I know." She said calmly before walking up to her bedroom.

Gabriella looked out of her window in thought as the sky started to darken and the light faded. What would happen to her and Troy? Would they ever be together? These and questions like them ran through her head as she slowly fell asleep on the comfortable bed.


	4. Fairytale or Real?

**A Story Never Told**

**Chapter 4**

_**Fairytale or Real?**_

_If a dream is a wish your heart makes_

_Then a fairytale must be a life you wish you had._

_But when you reach the bad part of it_

_You wish for your own life back_

_But that is your life now_

_And it will be forever_

_So don't wish for the fairytale life_

_Or you may just get a surreal adventure _

Gabriella laid her head on Troy's lap as he fed them berries. They laughed together and held each other for a while until they started a game of tag. When Gabriella jumped onto Troy's back they fell and laughed in the leaves. In complete silence, I distant sound emerged. It got louder and louder, and when Troy realized what it was, he pulled Gabriella up and ran to their horses. Troy made Gabriella follow him quickly as they reached a small cave. They raced inside and were quiet fast, holding their breath. Half a minute later, a giant herd of horsemen were charging towards Troy's land.

"What are they doing?" Gabriella asked.

"Every year, our families meet and discus whether or not they would make peace." Troy informed her.

"Oh…" Gabriella sighed getting off her horse

"I wish they would make peace." Troy sighed also climbing down.

"Yea, then we could be together forever." Gabriella said emotionlessly.

"Speaking of being together forever… will you marry me?" Troy asked.

"Pardon?" Gabriella asked not know if she heard him right.

"Marry me, we can find a way someday." Troy told her taking out a ring.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed after thinking deeply... She loved Troy.

"This ring has been passed down for generations and is a family heirloom." Troy informed her.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella smiled widely and kissed him.

"I love you too… more than you'll ever know." Troy told her lovingly.

"I'm so glad you didn't kill me that day." Gabriella giggled.

"So am I. I wouldn't be staring at my beautiful fiancé." Troy laughed slightly. They spent the whole day in the cave and then through the night…

When Gabriella got home the next morning she covered the ring with mud and went up to her room. She went to sleep thinking of the wonderful fiancé that she had and hopefully would actually end up marrying. It's a good thing her parents were gone, she would have been in trouble for not coming home that night.

It was two days later when she saw Troy again. They met up and started making out. An hour later, Troy helped her up and placed her against a tree. Taking a pocket knife out, he was about to trace a heart on the tree around her head, when someone pushed him forward off Gabriella and made him fall and drop his knife. There, standing above them was a guard staring down angrily at Troy.

"How dare you touch this girl." The guard yelled viciously at him as he held a sword close to his neck.

"No guard, don't hurt him. He isn't a threat." But Gabriella was too late, he blew a whistle and two more guards came.

"I didn't do anything." Troy pleaded as he was pulled up and they started to drag him away. Hopping on Jin she galloped toward the men. She got them to at least let him walk. Then, knowing she could do nothing else, she followed.

When they arrived back at the Montez house, Gabriella gave Jin to someone to stable her, and followed Troy and the guards. When they reached the main room, they threw Troy to the ground as the Montez parents were called in.

"Who have we here?" John Montez asked staring down at Troy.

"I mean no harm." Troy claimed.

"Why is he here?" John directed towards the guards.

"He attacked your daughter, tried to kill her." The first guard said.

"What?" John bellowed furiously.

"I did not try to kill your daughter!" Troy yelled toward John.

"Why are they telling me you did?" John asked.

"We caught him pinning her to a tree, and pulling out a pocket knife." The same guard proclaimed.

"Is this true?" John asked in anger.

"Yes." Troy admitted. Gabriella stared at the two, worried.

"Then why do you claim that you weren't trying to hurt her?" John asked.

"I would never hurt her." Troy claimed.

"He was going to draw a heart around my head." Gabriella yelled feeling the need to help.

"Why?" John asked curiously.

"Because…" Gabriella started and got a load of confidence, "We're in love."

* * *

Whoever reviews, gets a cookie! hands out cookies

-Questions, suggestions, and comments are all welcomed! No flames.


	5. Confessions

**A Story Never Told**

**Chapter 5**

_**Confessions **_

_When you lie_

_The truth is sure to come _

_And haunt you once again_

_But when you tell the truth_

_The consequences could be much worse_

_If you confess _

_The burden is still not lifted_

_But the situation is more understood_

"You're what?" John asked loudly making Maria come in.

"What's going on?" Maria asked.

"Our daughter here, claims she is in love with this… this Bolton." John almost screamed.

"Is it true? Tell me it isn't true." Maria begged but Gabriella just dropped her head.

"Bolton, why my daughter?" John asked.

"I fell in love, I don't know why. I just did." Troy said softly.

"Put him in the dungeon. I'll decide what to do with him, tomorrow." John told the guards and they pulled him away.

"Gabriella what is the meaning of this?" John asked his daughter who was now in tears.

"I love him." Gabriella stated.

"You can't love him… he's the enemy." John shouted.

"No he isn't. He doesn't believe in this war and I agree with him." Gabriella told him back roughly.

"Listen to me. Those Boltons are nothing but trouble." John warned her.

"Don't tell me that, I love Troy and we're going to get married and live happily ever after." Gabriella exploded at her father as she dusted her ring off and showed it to him.

"You will not marry that thing." John shouted back.

"I shall do as I please." Gabriella told him.

"Not if he isn't here." John said quietly as he stormed to his bedroom to go to sleep.

"No…" Gabriella said as she knelt to the ground and just stared at the floor, "No! He… he can't kill Troy. I love him." She cried and was about to fall over but found her mother holding her and cradling the young adult as she released all her feelings and let her emotions slip.

"Gabriella, I'll talk to him. I can't guarantee anything, but I will talk to him." Maria tried to soothe her daughter's cries because she couldn't stand it.

That night, Gabriella went down to the dungeon. Troy was chained to the wall and sitting uncomfortable against it as he realized she was there.

"Hey baby." Troy smiled slightly.

"Hey, I just wanted to come down her, and see you." Gabriella told him.

"Come here." Troy motioned. She sat between his legs and felt him wrap his arms around her

"We should have met on your side… Then you wouldn't have gotten caught." Gabriella sighed sadly.

"Well my dad would already have killed you by now." Troy tried to laugh a little.

"I love you, Troy. Trust me, I do and I never want you to get hurt." Gabriella told him.

"I love you too." Troy smiled and took her hand before humming a tune softly.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Gabriella said softly.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I'm going to let you go." Gabriella told him.

"No you will get caught, they will know it's you. I can't let anything happen to you." Troy told her honestly.

"Come on, Troy." Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabriella, run away with me." Troy told her questioningly.

"Yes, that's it… we will run." Gabriella whispered.

"Ok when?" Troy asked.

"I'll be back around midnight… make this look like goodbye." Gabriella told him.

"Until we meet again, my love." Troy said.

"Until then…" Gabriella faked and left to prepare to leave.

Gabriella ran upstairs, only packed a few clothes and took all the money she had, which was actually a lot. Then when she was about to run, her best friend Taylor walked in.

"Your mother told me what happened." Taylor said.

"You know?" Gabriella asked.

"Yea I just wanted to comfort you, but you don't look sad." Taylor inquired.

"Look Taylor you're my best friend… I'm leaving." Gabriella admitted.

"Excuse me? You can't leave Gabriella!" Taylor said.

"Taylor, I'm in love… I can't let them kill Troy and if they didn't… I'd never get to see him again." Gabriella told her friend.

"Ok, I will miss you Gabs." Taylor teared.

"I'll miss you too Taylor, but you never saw me leave." Gabriella told her.

"No never, love you girl, bye." Taylor hugged her and Gabriella fled down the stairs.

Gabriella entered the dungeon to find all guards were sleeping. Thankful for her luck, she tiptoed to one guard and slowly slid the keys of the belt. When the keys jingled a little, she stopped waited a couple minutes. Then, when the guards were snoring, she slowly unlocked the door and snuck into the caged area. Troy was leaning against wall not paying attention. When she got to him, she slowly covered his mouth with her hand making him jump in shock. He realized who it was and let out a breath of relief.

"Shh." Gabriella hushed and Troy nodded. She unlocked the chains and helped him up. Together they tiptoed outside and Gabriella got Jin. They hopped on the horse and fled to Troy's house to pick up some stuff for him. Troy took his black horse, Shet, and they started running out of his territory when an alarm was set and hooves were heard behind them…

* * *

I'm sad... no body likes my story... I only have 11 reviews... Wah... I'm afraid I wont keep going if no body really likes it... So review. 

-For all of those great reviewers... Candy for all on Halloween!


	6. Gone

**A Story Never Told**

**Chapter 6**

_**Gone **_

_Some things are like the wind_

_They come and go as they please_

_But others are like stones_

_They're foundations and permanent things_

_When something is gone_

_It could come again_

_But sometimes chances are slim_

_And the corruption it can create _

_Is almost unbearable _

As Troy and Gabriella raced through the forest, they dodged arrows and trees as they were followed. When they came up to another area and found that it was blocked by more guards, they make a quick turn and galloped for their lives. When they came to a river, it was too wide to jump. Troy thought for a second before leading Gabriella Quickly to a small bridge just big enough for a horse. They made it to the other side and Troy jumped off his horse.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella called.

"Stay back." Troy told her. He took out a knife and started cutting the ropes until the bridge collapsed. Jumping onto Shet, he galloped away but was hit with an arrow in his arm. He cursed under his breath before following Gabriella off into the unknown woods in the mountains.

Miles later, the horses wouldn't run any further. They hopped off and sat down holding each other. Gabriella bandaged his arm and they sat still. Wondering what would happen to them, they just sat there for hours before Troy hopped up and leant a hand.

"Come one, lets find a cave to spend the night." Troy suggested.

"Yea… ok." Gabriella agreed silently before tugging Jin's reins.

They spent the night together in the cave they found and decided to make it nicer and stay there.

The next day, Gabriella Troy pulled black hoods over their heads and walked into the nearest town. It was a small town, no one had ever even heard of them before. That was a good thing. They bought some things and left the town quickly. Weeks came and went and the couple's routine was known throughout the town and they quickly made friends.

* * *

I know its short but if the chapters were really long I wouldn't have many. 


	7. Surprise

**A Story Never Told**

**Chapter 7**

Surprises…

_Life is full of surprises_

_Some that are good_

_And some that we'd rather not have_

_But whatever they are_

_They aren't in your power_

Life was going good for my parents, they had gotten married in a small church in the town they went to for supplies. They were now twenty-year-old run-aways that loved being together. Then… they found out about their daughter. Troy and Gabriella wanted children but they were only twenty and they didn't have a good environment for one. For nine months, Gabriella and Troy debated on what to do with their child until she actually gave birth. Jamie was their pride and joy… One thing other than their love they had to live for. They tended to her day and night and treated her like a princess. This couple loved their child more than life itself.

Then one day, their life was turned upside down. They were outside in early summer with baby Jamie when trumpets were heard… Grabbing Shet and Jin, they galloped off and hid for days. When they returned they found their camp destroyed and a note. It told them to come back or they would kill both of them. Gabriella and Troy grabbed everything they could and rode off with Jamie. Days later they were found again. Time after time, they were run from their shelter. Then one day Jamie got sick. She would heal but every time they had to run, she got sick again. Gabriella and Troy were saddened when they found they wouldn't stop being chased. They made a decision, something that would be best for Jamie, even if it isn't what they wanted.

Gabriella grabbed her black hooded cape and took Jamie. Troy and Gabriella smiled and cooed at their baby, and Troy gave her a small speech on being a good girl. When it was time, Gabriella pulled little Jamie with her on the horse. She looked back at Troy to find him in tears as was she.

Trotting lightly for miles, Gabriella tied Jin to a tree a half a mile from the Montez house. With Jamie in her hands, she snuck quietly in the now dark forest. She reached the house and walked through the shadows, almost invisible to the guards. Climbing one-handed up the balcony to her mothers room, she made sure Jamie didn't cry.

When she hopped onto the platform, she saw her mother reading in her room. Without Maria knowing, Gabriella opened the door slowly and quietly. Staring at her mother for moments, she took a step forward. Maria looked up shocked at the black figure with a bundle in their hands. She jumped up and backed towards the door.

"I'll get the guards if you don't leave right now." Maria threatened.

"Mom." Gabriella whispered just loud enough for Maria to hear.

"Gabriella?" Maria asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes mom, it's me." Gabriella said.

"Oh Gabriella dear, I miss you so much." Maria said almost hugging her daughter but when Gabriella held a hand that signaled stop, Maria noticed the bundle.

"Mom, go lock the door I need to talk to you." Gabriella told her in a raspy voice.

"What is it?" Maria asked as she locked the door and stood in front of her.

"I-I need your help. Every time we get chased from our camp… Jamie gets sick..." Gabriella explained.

"Jamie?" Maria asked staring down at the bundle in her arms.

"Mom… Jamie Harmony Bolton." Gabriella said handing the little baby girl to her grandmother.

"Your daughter." Maria asked but it came as more of a statement. Gabriella nodded.

"Please mom, I can't risk Jamie's health… I can't." Gabriella whispered her last part.

"Gabriella, your dad will find out…" Maria said.

"It's his own granddaughter, he wouldn't… hurt her… right?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Maria said.

"Nothing can happen to my baby, mom." Gabriella cried out a little.

"Maria who are you talking to?" John called through the locked door.

"No one just a minute." Maria called.

"Let him in… I need to know if Jamie would be safe here." Gabriella said nodding to the door.

"Alright." Maria said heading to the door, "John, someone is here… she wants to talk to you." Maria said pulling John in with one hand, sure not to reveal the baby.

"Gabriella?" John asked quietly surprised.

"Dad." Gabriella nodded at him.

"Are you ok?" John asked stepping toward her.

"I'm… alright." Gabriella sighed.

"I missed you baby girl." John told her.

"I missed you too daddy." Gabriella smiled.

"Lets celebrate, our daughter is back." John said excitedly but he knew something was wrong when she just frowned.

"I'm not staying." Gabriella informed him.

"What? Then why are you back?" John asked but as he finished Jamie's cries could be heard from the other side of the room.

"I need you to take Jamie." Gabriella sighed.

"Who?" John asked but he was pretty sure he knew who she was talking about.

"Jamie, dad. My daughter... Troy's daughter, Jamie Harmony Bolton." Gabriella was getting frustrated with her father.

"Why should I take in a Bolton?" John asked angrily.

"Because she's your granddaughter." Gabriella shouted at him... silence filled the air as Maria place little Jamie into his arms. John just stared at the little girl with bright blue eyes and as he could tell, a curious personality.

"Alright... She'll be in good hands." John assured her.

"When she's older, tell her about her parents… and this is the note all about us, and when Jamie was born and stuff like that." Gabriella explained handing it to him.

"Alright." John said.

"I just need one more peek of my little girl." Gabriella said as she held her baby and slid a small necklace around her neck, "I love you Jamie Harmony, be good and don't you worry about your folks, k?"

Gabriella set Jamie back inside her father's arms and looked at them for a few seconds, "I love you too…" Gabriella said to both her parents as she slid into the shadows and out the dark window without either realizing she was gone.

**This is all the record I have of my parents… now it's my turn.**


	8. My story

A Story Never Told

**Chapter 8**

_**My story**_

Ok, now I told you my Parent's story it's time for mine. It all started when I was eighteen… Why I am sitting next to this tree, I will explain. I am going to search these forests for them. I will find my parents.

Jamie stood up from her favorite tree and stepped over to her horse, Kira. Jumping on her back, she started a slow pace for her journey. Jamie was a beautiful young woman, nineteen-years-old and almost an exact replica of her mother except the lighter brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She passed through the trees over slopes and rivers until she came to a small town. There was a store there so she went in and talked to the clerk.

"Have you ever heard of Troy Bolton?" Jamie asked but the man shook his head and continued his job. When she peered over her shoulder, she saw a young man standing behind her.

"I have." He said.

"Really?" Jamie asked suspiciously.

"Yea he lives somewhere in these mountains." The guy said.

"Could you give me directions to his home?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Sorry no can do, I'm on strict orders not to tell anyone." He explained.

"Please sir, I must see him." Jamie pleaded.

"I will lead you there if you must see him." He said.

"That would be lovely if you could." Jamie told him.

"My names Cody." He told her with a warm smile as he held out her hand to shake.

"I'm Jamie." She said.

"That's a pretty name, now come, let's go it's at least a four day hike." Cody told her.

"I have a horse." Jamie stated.

"Oh then I guess I will grab mine, and it will be a two day hike." Cody shrugged.

"That's great." Jamie smiled at the kind young man.

"Come on them." Cody nodded to the doors.

"Alright alright." Jamie said following him out and to his horse that was tied in the woods.

"This is old Shet… Troy's horse." Cody explained as he pat the horse's neck. Jamie stared at the horse that was an escape item of her father.

"Oh, he's very pretty, this is Kira." Jamie told him.

"I had to take Shet because my horse hurt its leg and he can't come this far for a while." Cody explained.

"So how do you know Troy?" Jamie asked.

"Well, some soldiers took over my house and I was the only survivor at about fourteen, and he and his wife took me in." Cody informed her.

"Oh." Jamie nodded slightly.

"How about you? How do you know him?" Cody asked.

"I… knew him as a child, and I wanted to come and see him." Jamie told him. It wasn't exactly a lie… was it?

"I see… You're lying." Cody said.

"No I'm not." Jamie said a little too quickly.

"Yes you are, now tell me or I won't bring you." Cody told her.

"Fine, I wasn't lying… I was just not telling the whole truth. I-I'm their daughter." Jamie admitted.

"You're their daughter?" Cody asked amused.

"Yea…" Jamie said.

"They told me about you a couple years ago, they haven't said anything else since. I do see that they're thinking about you when they get a dazed look on their faces at the mention of children." Cody smiled at the girl next to him.

"Really?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Yea, and they'll be so happy to see what a lovely young lady you've grown into." Cody told her bringing a light blush to her cheeks.

"I sure can't wait to meet them, I grew up with my grandparents." Jamie said.

"They will be ecstatic." Cody said.

"I sure hope they're glad to see me." Jamie said distantly.

"Don't worry too much." Cody told her.

"Alright…" Jamie agreed.

They traveled for the next two days together, and found it fun to be around each other. They laughed and joked and had an all around good time.

"Jamie, we'll be there in a couple minutes. Are you ok?" Cody asked.

"Yea I'm fine." Jamie told him.

"Come on it's about a mile and around the corner." Cody told her.

"Ok." Jamie said as she took a deep breath and followed him.


	9. Together

A Story Never Told

**Chapter 9**

Together 

Five minutes later, Jamie was looking at a small house-like building on the side of a cliff. The place had a homey smell to it and they tied their horses to the front fencing for the moment. Cody led her to the door and yelled through it.

"Troy, Gabriella I'm home." He yelled.

"Come on in Cody, the door is open." A woman's voice was heard.

"Come on." Cody said as he pulled Jamie inside. Soon, a medium height man with brown hair and blue eyes walked around the kitchen, into the entrance.

"Hey Cody, who's your friend?" He asked.

"Troy, this is… why don't you sit down you look tired." Cody told him.

"Cody, tell me who this young woman is... You didn't get her pregnant did you?" Troy asked suspiciously making Cody blush deeply and cough.

"No, no… She's-" Cody started.

"I'm your daughter, I'm Jamie." Jamie blurted out and managed to get Troy to spit his water out. For a moment she waited for him to speak.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled as he stepped lightly toward Jamie.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the room and looked at the three.

"You might want to come over here." Troy told her as he didn't take his eyes of Jamie.

"What is going on?" Gabriella asked coming over to him as she wondered why he was so shocked.

"Who does she look like to you?" Troy asked, still in his own shocked state.

"What are you-…" She started but as she took a closer look her face turned a sudden twist of realization, "Oh my god… Jamie?" Gabriella asked in a hushed voice barely audible.

"Yes… Jamie Harmony Bolton." Jamie assured her parents. She expected them to be glad to meet her, but they wrapped their arms around her and they were ecstatic that their daughter was right there.

"Jamie, my baby girl." Gabriella whispered as they pulled away and looked at her.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you two. Troy and Gabriella Bolton." Jamie said happily.

"Please, I am your mother, call me mom." Gabriella told her with tears still flowing gently down her tanned cheeks.

"And baby girl, I am your father… call me dad or daddy or whatever." Troy smiled uncertain of what he had said.

"Ok mom and dad." Jamie agreed as she smiled at the two people who loved her most.

"We love you Jamie." They said and Jamie said it back… They were a family again.

* * *

short i know...


	10. Falling

**A Story Never Told**

**Chapter 10**

_**Falling**_

"Mom you can let go of me now." Jamie said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry sweetie I just missed you so much." Gabriella told her as she released her daughter.

"How is life back home?" Troy asked.

"Uh well, it's really great. Grandma finally let me try to find you guys… they told me to wait until I was eighteen." Jamie told them.

"Good… I told them not to let you come find us until you were eighteen." Gabriella confessed.

"Mom Dad, I want you to come back home." Jamie said.

"Honey-" Gabriella started.

"Mom please." Jamie pleaded.

"Honey-" Gabriella tried again.

"PLEASE!" Jamie begged.

"Honey! I wouldn't mind going back but you have to ask your father, not to mention Cody." Gabriella finally got her word in looking to the guys.

"Whatever it takes to never be away from you again." Troy told her.

"I go where they go." Cody shrugged.

"So you will?" Jamie asked all three.

"Yea." Troy said and the other two nodded.

"Great!" Jamie exclaimed.

"When do you want to leave?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Whenever you guys are ready." Jamie said happily.

"How about tomorrow?" Troy suggested.

"Jamie, what happened to my father?" Gabriella asked.

"He-he died… not painfully or anything he just… slipped away one night." Jamie replied and Gabriella went rigged for a minute but Troy caught her and she regained her composure.

"I want to visit his grave when we get back." Gabriella stated.

"Come on Jamie, you can sleep in my room tonight." Cody told her as he took her hand and pulled her away from them.

"Ok." Jamie finally responded when they got there.

"You can sleep in the bed." Cody motioned to the softer looking thing in the corner.

"No no really you should sleep in your own bed." Jamie insisted.

"I really don't mind, you should have it." Cody told her.

"It's big enough for the both on us isn't it?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Uh yea sure." Cody said before coughing awkwardly and they both climbed in rolling to their own side.

"Good night Cody." Jamie whispered.

"Night Jamie." Cody whispered back.

They didn't stay like that for long. When they woke up they were in a tangle of legs and arms. Cody woke up first but when he realized who was tangled with him, he froze. Then he relaxed and drifted back into sleep. Now when Jamie woke up, she almost screamed but something in herself told her not to and she looked around. She remembered where she was and smiled to herself before cuddling up to Cody subconsciously. The next time she woke up, she found Cody staring at her in deep thought. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she was pulled close to him. Cody realized Jamie had woken and he stared at her and she stared back. Only inches apart, Jamie's breath hitched but she did not pull away. Cody leant down and gave her a small peck on the lips. He only pulled away two inches before he leant back down and kissed her again and again. Jamie wasn't thinking but when his lips connected to hers she kissed back. On the forth peck, Jamie grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deeper, more passionate make out session. Her fingers tangled with his almost black hair and he changed positions so he was half on top of her. They could have made out forever if it wasn't for a knock on the door. Jamie pushed him away and leant into the bed more before telling the other person behind the door to come in.

"Good morning… good lord why are you guys in the same bed?" Troy asked.

"We both wanted the other to have the bed so we decided to share it." Jamie told her father.

"Oh ok, I see…" Troy said but stared more at them, "Gabriella! Our daughter is with Cody."

"This is amazing, wonderful!" Gabriella exclaimed as she stepped into the room.

"What? Why do you think we're together." Jamie asked.

"Your hair is messed up, you are rejecting it, you both obviously like each other and have good chemistry, I don't see why you wouldn't get together." Gabriella shrugged happily for she knew they would be a good match.

"They'll have a beautiful wedding, outside that is. Their children with be beautiful too and they will be together forev-" Troy was rambling as Gabriella nodded and they walked out of the room together being cut off by the door slamming.

"They over-exaggerate a lot." Cody laughed.

"I can see that…" Jamie said a little sadly.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked noticing the sudden mood change.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Jamie frowned.

"Sorry? I kissed you and I liked it." Cody grinned.

"Really?" Jamie asked unsure of what would come next out of this.

"Yea infact-" Cody leant in and kissed her a couple times, "I'm not sorry."

"Mom dad, close the door and leave us alone." Jamie laughed and she heard the door creak shut again.

"Jamie… I think I'm falling for you." Cody said seriously.

"You're falling for me?" Jamie asked.

"Yea I knew it was a bad idea to tell you that. Now it's going to ruin our friendship and you'll never want to talk to me again, let alone be my girlfriend-" Cody rambled but he stopped when he heard giggling from under him, "What?"

"You're cute when you ramble." Jamie laughed and pushed him onto his back before kissing him square on. Cody kissed back passionately and rolled back on top.

"Wow." Cody whispered as he pulled away.

"I think I'm falling too." Jamie whispered in his ear.

* * *

As you can see a lot of CodyxJamie.

Everyone who reviews gets a cookie!


	11. End

ok I'm ending this story here cuz i have no more ideas and yea... so anyway... They move back and live happily ever after with each other. Cody and Jamie get married and have beautiful children and Gabriella and Troy are very happy.


End file.
